


【龄龙】人参和醋不相逢

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 王九龙看着他，像看着人生一场难逢的际遇。
Kudos: 2





	【龄龙】人参和醋不相逢

王九龙还不懂什么是屋漏偏逢连夜雨的时候，就算是在无知者无畏的状态下经历了这些。

可能是人心和记忆也有趋利避害的本能，现在追溯那段儿日子，只有一件事儿舍不得忘掉。

城里上下如银，快要飘起大雪，有天饿得吃不上饭，顺走了糕点铺一包点心，绕过了两道墙，还没来得及吃就被几个当地的地痞无赖围在墙角，抢走了东西又推推搡搡的想动手。

那时候年纪小，连怕都不知道是什么，只愤怒这几个人抢了东西还要打人，根本不能接受世上有这样不讲道理的事儿，红了眼跳脚就要扑上去。

几个人突然觉得逗弄他比掠抢更有趣，不怀好意地堵上来，还没有付诸于行动的时候，少年路过喝止了他们，几个人横惯了，改道儿想先撵走这半途来碍事儿的，少年神奇的三两下打走了他们。  
走回来弯腰帮王九龙把身上的灰尘拍掉，又牵起他的手走到糕点铺子，买了一包松穰鹅油卷，一包糖蒸酥酪，方方正正香气扑鼻，叠在一起放他手上，问他是谁家孩子。

他看上去不比自己大几岁，却穿得体面，举手投足也比自己成熟很多，王九龙手里攥着他给的一块儿玉佩，系着五彩丝攒花结的长穗，玉质温润，好看得不知道要把它放在哪儿。

小孩直愣愣地看着他，没两句就介绍完了自己没着没落的背景，其实也不知道自己说清楚没有，只记得这人围巾戴得高，鼻尖儿都蒙在藏青色的厚围巾后面，只露着一双眼睛，笑起来有淡淡的卧蚕，王九龙看着他，像看着人生一场难逢的际遇。

王九龙确实那天起就再没有见过他，不知道他叫什么，住在哪里，不知道是否拥有着与自己相较南辕北辙的灵魂，只觉得这个人是像一缕灵透的光，徒然地闯入了自己密不透风的丛林。

日子过过过生活也大概可以分为两个阶段，一个是被买到张九龄家之前，一个是进了张九龄家之后，那天之后没两个月就被打着远亲其实根本毫无关系的舅舅送到了北方。

王九龙长大后觉得自己应该也是北方人，北方又干又冷的气候让他有种莫名的舒适和惬意。

张九龄家在当地颇有声望，他是家里的小儿，姐姐出嫁，他早早当家主事，大大小小都处理得井井有条。

王九龙被养在院儿里，他外貌极好，天然一股无辜单纯全在眉梢，平日做做闲事儿，家里的门随便进，想出去玩就出去玩，闯了什么祸张九龄都惯着。

时间长了，也是王九龙长得愈发好看，言语常笑看着就喜人，少年模样，娇俏动情，院儿里开始有人传张九龄就是在把他当童养媳似的在养，张九龄听见了也没恼，直接让小孩搬进了自己那屋，干脆吃住都在一起。

王九龙非常非常喜欢窝在张九龄这屋，张九龄有事儿出去的时候他就趴窗户上懒懒地眯着眼睛瞧偌大的院子，台阁流水大气雅致，纵是夜晚也看着心里亮堂，屋里更是锦裀屏风，铺着沉色的驼绒软毯，暖绒绒的。

有天晚上躺在床上，小孩看着窗户，月光淡淡透进来，他强撑着睁开眼睛也困得不行，迷迷糊糊地起这糊窗户的叫做软烟罗，想安稳的日子就这么过下去吧，张九龄的温柔如潮水一样早就把过去的那点儿记忆都冲刷平整，往后就只有他，也很好。

王九龙在家待着也不烦，张九龄看着都无语。

恰逢一个午后张九南要去当铺，小孩被催着也一同去，权当溜达了。  
张九南办事儿，小孩立在旁边儿无聊，顺着墙来回走，过了会儿还不能回，干脆趴在柜台一角四处乱看，那枚莹润如酥的玉佩就这么倏尔闯进了眼里。

王九龙一瞬间有些恍惚，其实过去在南方的日子即使命途多舛也很少会觉得难过，只有这个东西找不见了的那天，自己像丢了心肝一样窝在屋里哭了一整晚。

王九龙看了看当铺的陈设和周围的摆件儿，想到怀里揣着张九龄给自己塞着备用的钱，还是趁人不备钻进去把玉佩装进了自己兜儿里。

张九南跟掌柜说了几句话就示意王九龙别愣神儿回家了，可出来没走两步，突然顿了顿脚，说你站这等会儿吧，刚刚有点事儿忘了，马上出来。

王九龙在家还戴着框架眼镜，松松垮垮地穿着家居的月白色短褂，掏出来那没玉佩握在手里，说不清什么心思，想把它送给张九龄，这个唯一的，自己能够回忆起的，像蚌壳里的珍珠一样的东西，想把它送给张九龄。

还没迈出屋子，就听见张九龄扬声喊自己名字，王九龙跑过去，看着张九南正从张九龄那屋出来，眼神儿意味不明的。

王九龙有些莫名其妙，进了屋张九龄神色阴戾地把他招呼过去，顺手把他手里包起来的玉佩拿走放在旁边，明显克制着怒气问他：“为什么偷东西。”

“我没有……”

张九龄眼神冷冽，抬了抬下巴示意他看那个布包，问道：“这个给钱了吗？”

小孩垂着眼不说话，答案再明显不过。

张九南也是尽责，在店里就看到了小孩拿走了东西，本想顺水算了，可走出来又良心不安，回去迂回地讲了缘由，付了相应的钱把东西买下来，回来自然要把事儿都说明白，可话说得再婉转善意，事实还是偷了东西。

张九龄不再言语，将王九龙扯到自己面前，把他下身儿剥了个干净，见这小玩意儿还不知道怕似的，赤着两条腿娇气地靠过去，贴着张九龄的胳膊软绵绵地耍赖：“哥哥，我肚子疼。”

张九龄抬头好脾气的看他，诚恳地问他：“疼吗？”

王九龙察言观色的能力上线，隔着镜片儿哀怨地瞅着张九龄，丧气地说：“不……”

伸手帮他把眼镜摘了，看小孩儿无辜地眨了眨眼睛，张九龄又问他：“为什么偷东西。”

“我没有……”王九龙垂下头，眼神躲闪着不看他，张九龄想起来昨天晚上他不愿意吃饭，闹着要出去玩，说了两句也是摆出这幅受了欺负的样子，皱着春山一样的眉装可怜扮委屈，一直戳碗里的米。

“不说也行，趴好。”

张九龄按着他脖子让他上半身都贴在桌面儿上，王九龙满脸不情愿地扒着桌子边沿，感觉到镇纸冰凉的触感轻轻拍了拍臀肉，示意他抬起来点儿，小孩又颤了颤身子，轻轻塌下腰，把圆鼓鼓的屁股送到张九龄手底下。

张九龄比量了一下臀尖儿的位置，扬起手狠戾地照着砸下去。

“啊！……哥哥……”小孩挨被炸起的痛感吓到，又惊又惧的喊了一嗓子，换来更狠的一下，赶忙死命咬住下唇，生生挨着这毫无章法的疼。

没几下王九龙额角就冒出细密的汗珠，张九龄抓着他的腰，躲不开，他心性单纯也不愿躲，固执的劲儿还没下去，硬扛着这无间歇的笞责。

可是没挨过打的小孩高估了自己的承受能力，非常迅速地失了刚刚要就义似的的志气，阻止不了落在身后的疼，拿着哭腔连连迭声儿叫哥哥，嗓子里呜咽含糊不清，就是没说出来一句服软的话。

张九龄听着他囫囵不清的话更是来火儿，镇纸兜着风砸在王九龙已经红肿的臀肉上，直疼得小孩泪水涟涟，抖着腿站不住，抽抽嗒嗒地哭起来。

“腿别乱晃！”张九龄骂道。

“啊……哥哥！”王九龙汗毛都要竖起来，惊出了一层冷汗，刚抬起身要转过脸来看人脸色，又被按着背趴伏下去。

“哥哥！我疼啊……”镇纸间续不断地抽在身后，白嫩的软团肉眼可见的红肿起来，胀了一圈儿，王九龙疼得直哭，呼痛声染着鼻音，小狗崽儿没断奶似的叫哥哥，这桌子有点儿矮，手被按在后腰上，呼吸紧凑了，仿佛肋间都快要岔气儿。

“偷东西还不承认！”

“我饿着你了？”

“没钱不会要吗！”

张九龄没管他趴着舒不舒服，打一句骂一句，镇纸厚重，砸在肉上像刀割一般。

“我没有偷！他冤枉我……”

越说到后面越蔫，疼狠了转身一手挡着饱受捶楚的伤，一只手攥着张九龄的衣袖，祈求之情溢于言表。

“手拿开。”张九龄恼火他这时候还狡辩，只命他把屁股撅起来好好儿受着，有胆子偷东西就别不敢担着。

王九龙疼得上气不接下气，身后疼痛肆虐根本不肯继续趴好挨打，抹了把泪儿要抱，眼眶里噙着一汪水，抽噎着求饶：“哥哥，是我拿的……我，我不敢了……”

张九龄就在这会儿停了下来，从桌底抽出来一个包了绒套的物件儿，王九龙看见这长条玩意儿的时候还没弄明白是用来干什么的，直到张九龄像给他打开礼物盒子一样自然地把这个从套子里拿出来，小孩才感觉心里发毛。

一个银白色，八寸来长的硬质条棍，边上一端连着两条朱红色的纱绫，张九龄把小孩腿拨开，将分腿器横两腿中间，两端绕着小腿绑好。

王九龙愣住了，站在原地动都不敢动，腿并不上，被按在桌儿上的时候身子自然摆出一副塌腰撅臀的样子，衣服被撩上去一半儿，浅浅的腰窝和身后一片春光都明晃晃地露在张九龄眼前，吓得不断啜泣，期期艾艾地说：“哥哥……是我拿的，别打我了好不好……”

“你那是拿吗？”

张九龄气结，看他现在无措无助，又想起刚刚梗着脖子就是不承认的态度，更是堵了口气儿顺不下去，铁了心要把这歪念头扳过来，直接用手照着屁股连续抽巴掌，小孩两团肉被搧打得颤巍巍，越发肿胀起来。

本就心不设防，身后的疼又像油泼一样袭来，王九龙被这姿势折磨的难受，感觉私密地臀缝都被打了好几下，刺痒的疼起来，忍不住趴在桌面儿上窝心地大哭出声儿，身子一耸一耸，挨一下就哆嗦一下，鼻涕眼泪蹭在衣袖上，哀泣着说着求饶的话，“呜，我我错了，我错了啊……”

“起来，看着我。”

无论肢体动作有多简单或者细微，都是一定程度上对内心秘密的触犯，王九龙哭得头脑发热，耳旁嗡嗡作响，现下两腿合站不好，耳朵鼻尖儿都红起来，转头怯生生的睁着大眼睛看张九龄。

“楠楠，偷东西的时候想过会挨打吗？”

王九龙抽搭哭抖着不断认错保证，听见张九龄又出新问题，恨不得思考下跪能不能直接解决问题，眼泪扑簌簌地落湿了袖口，“我，我没有想过……”

张九龄听着点了点头，说：“我觉得你也没想过。”

“可是，哥哥……我，可是我只想把它送给你，我不想管你要钱……”小孩看他的样子心里害怕，皱着脸凄惨地解释，泪痕还没擦干净，看着更透着无辜，仿佛真的为此日日企盼，是个值得确信的事情。

张九龄心像被攥住，不禁思考是不是自己的养成习惯出现了什么问题，才能让他这么不知尘世深浅，两人对视了几秒钟，张九龄拿过来被包了里三层外三层的玉佩，徒然地感觉情绪变得熟悉。

“你想把他送给我吗。”张九龄看着这枚玉佩笑了笑。

王九龙抽抽嗒嗒地点头，张九龄接着说：“这还真是我的，小时候去南方，家里让我去办事儿，我把它留给了当地碰见的一个孩子，没想到让你找回来了。”

看见小孩闪动的眼神儿，张九龄又补充了一句：“偶然碰见的。”

说完张九龄盯着玉佩脑子里一片空白，想小孩还是要慢慢教，可他不懂为什么王九龙眼泪流得比刚刚更厉害，带着莫名的委屈和失而复得的放肆，只顾抱着自己嚎啕大哭，就像他不懂很多年前的秋天那道光出现的意义一样。

不知道是不是失衡和动荡继续存在的可能性也被剥夺，有些东西随流火西行，所有不安都留在了过去。


End file.
